


Why am I Here?

by thelastmermaid



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, Kitty and Ororo have a friendly chat, and then things turn serious, and Jean wants some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why am I Here?

“How are you and Logan?”

“Fantastic.”

“Disgustingly so,” Kitty said as she dropped from the ceiling and fell into the lounge chair across from the couch that Jean and Ororo occupied. Ororo rested against the arm chair with her feet curled up behind her, while Jean had taken a throw pillow and placed it against Ororo’s backside. Her head rested against the pillow, and Ororo absently played with Jean’s hair. It was an odd familiar sight for Kitty, considering she hasn’t seen Jean and Ororo together, like this, as friends, in years. 

Jean laughed, and Ororo gave her head a light tap before turning sharp blue eyes towards Kitty. “At the very least we are not at bad you and Bobby,” her voice was light, teasing, and Kitty was thrilled. It’s been a while since Kitty had been able to see Ororo this relaxed, and it seemed like this side of Ororo only came out around Jean. 

“Speaking of relationships, why the hell did my older-self kiss Logan?” 

Now, Jean laughed out right, arms around her stomach. It was a while since anyone of them has heard Jean laugh, and Kitty was overwhelmed with a mixture of feelings. It was fantastic the Jean was back. She was never all that close to Jean, not like she was with Ororo, but Ororo was like a completely different person around Jean, someone that Kitty would like to get to know. 

“I dared you to do that.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because I thought it would be funny. You did too.”

“Well, at least I still have my sense of humor.” 

Ororo laughed, and moved a twirl of Jean’s hair between her fingers. “I certainly won’t complain. Logan was very intent on showing me how much he did not have any type of feeling for Kitten.”

“Oh god! That’s gross. Don’t you dare. That’s disgusting.” Kitty said covering her eyes with her hands and curling up in her seat. The laughter she heard from Jean and Ororo went ignored. She loved Ororo and Logan, and god, Kitty couldn’t even describe how happy she was that they were finally together, but she didn’t need to know about their sex life. It was like walking in on your parents while they were having sex. Totally not something she wanted to experience.

“Okay, so now that I answered something for you, you guys have to tell me something,” she said and pushed herself up. She settled back against the couch, and Kitty noticed that Jean still made sure to somehow touch Ororo. Her knee brushed against Ororo’s feet, but it was barely noticeable. Her curiosity was sparked. Have Jean and Ororo always made sure they someone were in physical contact? Was it just this version of Jean, or was it like this with the Jean they all grew to love. 

Kitty spared a glance at Ororo, long enough to catch the familiar curious expression on her face before she gave Jean her attention. Jean picked at her pants for a moment, and Kitty was able to recognize that look for her younger counterpart. She was figuring out how to work her question, how to get the best answer without reading anyone’s mind.

“Why did you bring us here? I mean, I know it was to show Scott about how far of track he’s become, but you’ve never done that for me after every single time you had to deal with the Pheonix.”

“It’s different,” Ororo answered, and Kitty could tell by Ororo’s voice alone that this was a topic that she didn’t want to talk about. Truth was, Hank had done it on his own, and Kitty had no idea why, but Ororo, she got tense at the topic, and Kitty was curious. 

“But how?” Jean pressed anyways, looking between Kitty and Ororo. “There is a world where I killed both Scott and the Professor. And Logan witnessed me murdering the Professor and still you never pulled anything like this. And in this universe, I’ve killed more people than all five of them combined. Why did you bring us here?”

Kitty realized that this wasn’t a conversation she should take part in. She didn’t know Jean the way Ororo did, and she certainly didn’t understand Scott the way Ororo and Jean both did. So, she sank through the floor and out of the teacher’s living room. She’d have to find Bobby and drag him out somewhere. That conversation could lead to thunderstorms and migraines. 

“Because you are different,” Ororo insisted, blue eyes sharp as she focused on Jean’s familiar green ones. Jean was different, Jean was meant to have the Phoenix Force, just like Hope had been, as well as Rachel. Scott and the other’s were never meant to turn in to the monster’s they became. 

Jean reached for Ororo’s hands as she turned to face the Nubian beauty. “But please, Ororo, explain to me how I was different. How you are able to accept me after everything, after all of the people I’m supposed to murder, after all of the possibilities I took away, how are you able to look me in the eye with so much affection and so much love?”

Ororo squeezed Jean’s hands tightly, her lips pressed together, and her expression smoothing out. “Because you are different, Jean. You are capable of so much. You are stronger than all of them. It was never your fault.”

“It was not their fault either. How is it any different? You’ve had experience with the Phoenix Force, you understand how it works.”

“But you don’t.”

“Hey! I didn’t ask to come here, I only stayed, and can you blame me? After all these awful stories about the Phoenix, after not all of the awful stories I’ve heard. But still, you can look at me like that, like I’m not at fault. So why can’t you look at them like that?”

“Because they’re still here, they’re still alive. They knew better, but they never tried to do better. They thought they were saving mutant kind, they were doing it for mutant kind, which is fantastic in theory, Jean. But it doesn’t work. You always burned away the bad and the old, and created new life. They just burned away what didn’t fit.”

Jean nodded her head, because now she could understand, even if Ororo wasn’t able to admit the fact that she may just care for her more than she does for the others. She gave a tug on Ororo’s hands and pulled her closer, hugging her dearest friend tightly. “I’m sorry that things turn out the way they do, Ororo.”

Ororo laughed, holding Jean tight. “It’s the life of an X-Men.”


End file.
